Smallville City Limits
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Longtime friends of the Kent's come to visit, but at the worst time possible. During, the meteor shower, that hit the very day, a special boy came into their lives. What happens though, when Bella finds herself, without a father, and her mother in a coma? Please read and review. Bella/Clark K./Superman pairing. FIRST CHAPTER ONLY LOOK TO PROFILE ON WHERE TO FIND REST


_**Smallville City Limits **_

This story is rated _**MATURE**_ for language, violence, sex, underage drinking. I do not own Smallville/DC or Twilight.

* * *

"Got everything packed Renee?"

"Once again - yes, Charlie!"

Renee winks upon her daughter.

"You're father's driving me mad."

Bella giggles and holds her stuffed monkey.

"Come on, Renee! We haven't got all day!"

She shakes her head and picks Bella up.

"You ready?"

She nods.

"I bet Aunt Martha's going to fix those cookies you like so much."

Charlie takes her from Renee's hold and places her in the truck. They weren't actually kin to the Kent's, but they were the closest thing Charlie and Renee had to family. Both their parents had now passed on so they'd no family left. As far as Charlie was concerned the Kent's were family and vice versa.

"Fasten your seat belt, Bells."

She nods and clasps it.

"Good girl." Charlie kisses the top of her head.

Charlie and Renee get into the truck.

"You think Martha's doing any better?"

"I don't know, honey. All the more reason we should be thankful." They turn back to Bella and smile.

Renee takes Charlie's hand.

"They'd make such great parents. It just doesn't seem right, all these parents that don't even deserve children. Yet you have the Kents…"

Charlie clears his throat. He kisses Renee's hand and hits the road.

It was a rainy and cold day in Washington, but the Swans had quite a drive ahead of them. Charlie and Jonathon were old high school buddies and they made it a point to visit at least once or twice a year. Renee, for one, couldn't wait to be under the Kansas sun. She'd packed all her best summer clothes; she'd finally a reason to wear them.

Charlie was looking forward to fishing with Jonathon. He thought they'd go hiking or camping even, give the ladies some one on one time.

Bella keeps entertained with her coloring book, her tiny legs kicking about.

Once she was done she handed it to Charlie.

"For you, daddy!" She squealed.

He smiled.

"That's beautiful Bells."

She grins and starts to color one for her mother.

* * *

"Love you, too. Don't be too late."

"I won't, Martha."

"I mean it."

Jonathon shakes his head as he puts on his denim jacket.

"Yeah, yeah." He pecks her on the lips and dashes out the door.

Martha waited till Jonathon was out in the barn. Yet again, she takes out the brown bag. She peeks into it, her hands a bit shaky. Martha makes her way to the bathroom. She says a silent prayer before running the steps of test. She paced around without looking at it. Once the fifteen minutes were up she bravely,\ looked to the stick.

_Negative. _

Martha took in a breath and wrapped the test up in the paper brown bag and she put it in the garbage bin. She wiped her eyes a bit and cleared her throat. Martha went back to her household duties. A hole, however, grows in her heart.

She looked out the window to see Jonathon on the tractor. He smiled and waved. Martha waved in return as she started to do the dishes. Deep down, she was beginning to wonder if she and Jonathon would ever have a child of their own.

She looked to the calendar in thought. A true smile formed on her face as she thinks about the Swans. Little Bella had a way with Jonathon; he turned into complete and utter mush around her. All the more reason, Martha wished, that they should have a child of their own. She'd always known her husband would make a great father.

Martha longed to be a mother.

* * *

_**3 days later…**_

"How much longer?!"

Charlie sighs.

"Quit kicking the chair, Bells."

Bella puckers out her bottom lip.

"I want to go play!" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Think of it like this, sweetheart - the less breaks we take, the faster we can see the Kent's."

Bella presses her lips together and looks out the window. She takes in a deep breath.

"Okay."

"That's my girl." Charlie smiles.

Renee turns back to Bella.

"I spy with my little eye something light blue."

Bella grins ear to ear.

"My dress, my dress!"

Renee smiles.

"Now your turn, hun."

"I spy with my little eyes something red!"

"That tree!" Charlie teases.

"No daddy, trees aren't red! You're silly daddy."

She giggles.

"What color is the tree Bella?"

"Green! Duh!"

"Hmm, but you said red…" Renee looks to her husband.

"Is it daddy's jacket?!"

"YES!"

They smile, but jump at the loud boom that shakes the entire truck.

"What in the world?" Renee says.

Charlie narrows his eyes and slams on the breaks. Bella looks out the windows to see meteors falling from the sky.

"Pretty daddy!"

Charlie and Renee continue to watch in horror.

Charlie quickly reaches for the door handle as a meteor hits directly on his side of the truck. Renee screams out as the truck turns over.

* * *

"JONATHON!" Martha yells as he steps out of the red truck looking around.

"The Swans are sure to be arriving soon! In this?" Johnathon says with concern.

"What is this?"

"I've no idea," Jonathon says wrapping his arm around her protectively.

"Oh no…" Martha turns a certain direction and Jonathon's startled.

"NO!" He yells and see's their friend's truck not far away.

He takes off running that direction.

Bella's bottom lip quivers a bit as she starts to cry. Crawling from the wreckage, she sees her mommy and daddy won't wake up. She hears someone yelling and looks up. She sees her Uncle John! Bella gets up off the asphalt and starts to walk to him. The ground beneath her shakes, scaring her. She reaches out to John as he makes his way over.

"Mommy and daddy are asleep."

Jonathon swallows back on this. He peeks into the truck as Martha takes Bella's hand. Jonathon quickly undoes Renee's seat belt, dragging her out.

"GET BACK!" He yells at Martha and Bella as he smells the gas.

Martha's eyes widen as he braces his body over Renee's. Martha covers Bella. The truck explodes.

"Daddy!" Bella says and struggles to break free of Martha's hold.

"Daddy…" She reaches out to the truck.

Jonathon begins mouth to mouth resuscitation on Renee and a nearby E.M.T takes notice, making his way over.

"I managed to get a pulse," Jonathon says and Martha takes in a breath of relief.

"I can take her to county from here, but I'd have no room for anyone else."

They nod.

"We'll meet you there."

He nods and calls to his partner as they load Renee up and begin working on her.

"Mommy!"

"Sh-h.. she'll be okay," Jonathon says, kissing her forehead.

Tears stream down her face. Martha and Johnathon have the same expression as they look upon one another.

"I'm scared!" She reaches out to Jonathon and he swallows back taking her into his arms.

"I got ya."

The ground shakes again and she buries her face into his shoulder. The three of them, begin to walk down the road, seeing if anyone else might need help. Martha gasps out and tugs at her husband's jacket.

Jonathon freezes and places Bella down. They take her hands as they walk towards _**him**_. Bella's eyes lock instantly with his. Martha quickly takes off her jacket and wraps it around the boy. Still, he continues to look upon Bella as Martha picks him up. The four of them head towards the crater.

Martha and Jonathon look to the boy then back to the object in the middle of the field. The boy reaches out and puts his hand to Bella's cheek, then smiles.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_About 8 years later..._**

"Alright! That's enough Clark Hawk!"

He laughs as he grabs her in midflight from her board.

"That's cheating! I actually have to work for my air time!"

He shrugs and flips off the half-pipe, coming back down.

"Grrr!"

She grits her teeth and starts to pick up her speed again.

"Helmets!" They turn as Jonathon hollers out.

Bella sighs and looks to Clark bitterly.

"Like you need one, block head."

"Ah, is someone jealous?!"

"You can't keep blocking all my tricks!"

"You call those tricks?"

"CLARK!"

Jonathon laughs as they make their way over.

"Bella that was a new shirt!" Martha scolds.

Bella looks down and sees the tear on her new red blouse.

"It's his fault!" She points to Clark.

Clark rolls his eyes.

Martha sighs, shaking her head. Bella grabs the lemonade from her hand.

"Thank you!"

Clark grabs his and downs it. He hands back the empty glass.

"Thanks mom."

"To bed early tonight, you both got school tomorrow."

"Ugh…" Bella groans and heads inside the house.

Clark follows and takes off his shirt wiping his face. Bella turns after placing her glass in the sink.

Her eyes rather boggle out at first. She quickly averts them as he turns toward her.

"What?"

"Nothing…" She says with a shrug.

"You really should shower. You stink, Clark."

He cocks a brow at this.

"You don't exactly smell like roses, Bell."

She sticks her tongue out at him and heads upstairs, beating him to the shower.

"HEY!" He hollers, but hears the door slam shut.

Once she's done, she wraps the towel around her and heads straight to her room. Clark makes his way up and heads towards her room to give Bella her board back. He stops as the door slightly swings open as it didn't pull all the way to when she entered. The towel around Bella drops and Clark gets smacked in the back of the head.

He blushes as he turns to see his father. Jonathon shakes his head, sighing. Clark swallows back and heads to his room. Martha goes upstairs and notices the look on her husband's face.

"What?"

He clears his throat.

"Nothing, Martha."

Bella gets into her black tank top pajama set. She brushes her hair and watches a couple of music videos on YouTube. Through her headphones, she begins to pick up on the storm coming in.

The sheer white curtains on her window flap in the breeze. She peers out the glass as lightning strikes. Her eyes widen and she closes her window. Bella hated storms, which seemed to be never ending in Kansas. The house shakes as the storm gets closer.

She tries to ignore it as she writes in her journal. It strikes again and she snaps her pencil. Bella looks out the window again and a bolt flies across the sky. It lights the entire area. The loudest of rumbles sound and Bella takes off to the room down the hall. She darts under the covers.

Clark rolls over, turning towards her. This was something she's done for years.

He says nothing as he reaches over and cuts off the lamp. However, something new occurs. Clark sniffs the air around him and swallows back. Curiously, he ducks under the covers where she was.

"Bell?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you using new soap or something?"

"Nope."

"Huh…"

"Why?"

He clears his throat as the intoxicating scent nearly floors him. It's coming directly from her.

"No reason in particular."

He makes his way out of the sheets and rubs his face. Bella, however, backs up against him. His eyes widen a bit. He shakes it off and puts his pillow over his face. What was that? He wondered feeling different than usual about something they'd done many times.

"Night, Clark."

"Night, Bell," he says muffled against the pillow.

The sunbeams cross the room and Bella smiles, rolling over. Clark's still sound asleep. She scans her eyes across his body. Like usual he was in just a pair of red plaid pajama pants. Bella bites her lower lip and curiously, reaches her hand out and runs it along his chiseled chest. Clark's eyes open and she immediately moves her hand back and blushes. She rolls over nearly falling off the bed.

Clark chuckles and grabs her before her face meets the floor.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing!"

Their eyes lock as he moves her back towards him.

"Oh no…" Clark mutters looking at the time on the alarm clock behind her.

"What?"

"The bus."

Both rush out of bed. Bella hurries to her room and gets dressed. Clark hurriedly throws on a blue shirt and jeans. Bella stumbles out of her room wearing her usual skinny jeans and band t-shirt, stuffing her foot into her black Converse. She almost slams face first into the wall, but Clark quickly grabs her.

"Um thanks."

He nods with a grin and they rush down the stairs. They open the front door to see their bus leaving a nice trail of dust behind.

"Crap!" Bella says and folds her arms about her chest.

Clark looks around and picks her up.

"What are you doing?"

He gets a mischievous look about him and takes off at an impossible speed, running them to school. Bella laughs as he places her down a safe distance away from the building. He puts a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Bella drops her hands, realizing they were around his neck still.

"Um… I'll see you around I guess."

He nods.

"Good luck."

"You too."

Bella steps out of the corn field and starts towards the building. Clark follows and smiles as Lana makes her way off the bus.

"Hey Clark."

"Lana…" H]he says with a nod.

"And how are you today?"

"Good, you?"

She shrugs.

"I knew you'd miss the bus!" Pete says, patting Clark on the back.

Clark turns towards Bella as she's talking to Chloe. They're laughing about something and head inside. They follow behind and Clark hears Lana making a scoffing sound. He notices she's looking directly at Bella.

Bella's at her locker getting out her books for class.

"Think she'll ever dress like a girl?"

Pete laughs at Lana's comment.

"Come on Lana, you know she's dressed like that since elementary."

Clark narrows his eyes. He didn't understand what was wrong with how Bella dressed. Bella turns and smiles towards them. He warmly smiles in return. She takes Chloe's arm as they continue to talk and head to class.

Lana looks to Clark as they stop at her locker.

"See you around?"

"Sure…"

Pete laughs and playfully punches him in the arm.

"Lucky bastard."

Clark tilts his head at this confused.

"Lana Lang? Seriously dude. Damn."

Clark turns back to Lana. He takes in a breath and heads to class. Bella's kicked back as Clark enters class. She's chewing on the string to her gray hoodie and bobbing her head as she's got her head phones in. Clark leans over and tugs at them.

"Hey!"

He grins and takes them away, putting them in his pocket.

"Clark!"

She was always getting in trouble for that. He thought he'd take matters into his own hands and take them away. She flings a paper football at him. He shrugs as he catches it. Clark leans back as the bell rings.

"I'm getting those back!" She hisses.

Pete laughs.

"Hey, you joining the team?"

Bella turns as she hears Whitney talking to Clark. Clark shrugs. Bella rolls her eyes. It was no secret; Clark wanted to fit in with Whitney and his buddies. Even more so, he has a bit of a thing for Lana.

Over the years, Bella noticed Clark pushing more and more towards their direction. She knew he wanted to join the football team but Jonathon, naturally, was adamantly against it. Bella didn't get what the big deal was... If you have to try that hard to fit in with a certain group, what was the point? She had Chloe and Pete; she was fine with that. Lana and her never quite saw eye to eye, anyway. They only had one thing in common… Clark.

Once the bell rings, Bella grabs her bag. She heads back to her locker exchanging books. Clark narrows his eyes though as his father enters the school. Clark's heart sinks a bit as he looks upon Bella. Bella turns from her locker and is bewildered seeing John.

"John?"

"Bella…" he says softly.

Bella's eyes close for a moment. She takes a few steps back and covers her mouth.

"No!"

Jonathon quickly puts his arms around her. Clark swallows back and lowers his head. Bella loses all composure; John holds her and leads her out of the building. Clark now knew that Renee Swan had died. She'd been in a coma since the meteor shower.

"Hey, you okay?" Pete questions.

Clark nods but his thoughts were still with Bella. She'd been to see her mother every day since the accident. She would always talk, read... He even caught her singing to her a few times.

"You know the fall dance is coming soon?"

Clark turns to Lana.

"Dance?"

She smiles.

"Whitney wanted to take me…"

Clark's eyes dart back towards the doors.

"But I was kind of hoping you'd ask me."

Clark raises a brow at this. This was what he'd always wanted right? Why was he still looking towards the doors?

Clark rushes out, catching up to his father and Bella.

* * *

Bella looks out from the loft, her legs dangling over the edge. There was a chill in the air, the sky clear, filled with bright shining stars. Clark takes off his jacket as he makes his way behind her. He places it around her and sits beside her. She wipes her face with the back of her hand. Clark wraps his arm around her and Bella sniffles back, leaning against him. She cries herself to sleep and then he picks her up and carries her back to the house where he tucks her in and kisses her forehead.


End file.
